


Haunted Past

by BrittyVannessaaa



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittyVannessaaa/pseuds/BrittyVannessaaa
Summary: Words, Phrases and faces often trigger memories from Anne’s past - and at a soirée of Aunt Jo’s She has a trigger.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Shirbert - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	1. Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and hello!  
> This is my first Anne with an E/Shirbert fanfiction so please be kind! Thank you for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoy! X

~ ANNE ~ 

Haunting.  
Her past sometimes still haunted her, a word, a phrase a face often sent her thinking way back to when life just wouldn’t let her breath - suffocated her and punished her for no wrongdoings on her part — even though her life was perfect now with family, friends and an amazingly handsome suitor who treated her like a princess from a fairytale, sometimes she got into her head, though an occurrence Like this hadn’t happened for a while.

“Isn’t it just wonderful — Anne are you okay? You are almost as pale as the snow.” Diana stated, placing a hand on her arm which pulled Anne from her own thoughts.

“Yes, sorry oh sorry Diana I‘m afraid I was in my head” Anne said with a small smile of apology. 

Diana simply sighed and gave Anne a grin.  
“Are you thinking about Gilbert? It will be so wonderful for you to see him again will it not of course letter writing is romantical and all but finally you’ll be face to face with Gilbert again the first time after your kiss” Diana was glowing with so much happiness for her kindred spirit.

“I am positively thrilled to see Gilbert again and you are right letter writing has the upmost romance but -“

“You miss his splendid chin?” Diana interrupted with a knowing cheeky grin, Anne had once commented on Gilbert’s chin whilst sick with a slight cold and she couldn’t believe Diana remembered it.

“Exactly” Anne chuckled.

“Now are you two chicks going to sit about and cluck to one another or are you going to finally come inside?” Aunt Jo called from the front of her home, both girls hadn’t even realised that they’d pulled up.

Getting out of the carriage, both girls rushed to hug Aunt Jo before they saw Cole walking towards the door and ecstatically greeted him as well.

“We have so much to discuss” Anne said but of course Aunt Jo wanted them as comfortable as possible and she had some things to take care off for the soirée tonight.

“You go freshen up, I just have a couple more things to attend too.” She said before she rushed off already telling someone they’d placed a rather large bouquet of Flowers in the wrong spot.

“We had to hire more help, this is Aunt Jo’s biggest soirée yet.” Cole said before he motioned for the girls to join him upstairs already dying to know the gossip, especially about Anne and Gilbert.

~~~~~~~~

“What time did you say Gilbert’s train got in?” Diana asked as she fixed her dress for the soirée.

“It should have gotten in at noon, almost an hour ago.. I hope he hasn’t decided to decline the invitation” Anne frowned, fingers twiddling the ribbon she held.

“Now Anne, don’t be silly of course he wouldn’t do that - perhaps the train was running behind” Diana offered to try and ease the tension she could feel radiating off Anne  
“He will be here” she offered as she took the ribbon from Anne’s hands and tied it back into her red up do in a perfect bow.

A knock on the door sounded and Cole stepped in, glancing at both girls.

“Aren’t we stunning ladies, Gilbert won’t be able to keep his eyes off you” Cole said with a smirk on his lips.

“He’s here?” Anne asked wide eyed.  
“Yes, he’s freshening up, he’s been here almost half of an hour but I knew you were getting ready” Cole explained and Anne had taken a breath. 

“Oh Cole, poor Anne has been fretting that Gilbert wasn’t going to show.” Diana scolded.

“Gilbert not show up for Anne, that would never happen.” Cole nod his head before he turned and walked away.

“He’s here - oh I’m nervous, why am I nervous it’s just Gilbert.. just Gilbert oh my Gilbert is here” Anne felt the butterflies in her stomach.

“Come along Anne, people are beginning to show up and we must find Gilbert” she chuckled before she took Anne’s hand and began to walk out of the room, already she could hear the buzzing from downstairs, many people entering for the soirée.

Anne had stepped out of the room just as Gilbert had stepped out of his down the hallway and the moment she saw him it was like she forgot how to breath, however seconds later she ran down the hallway and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his  
Own slide around her back to pull her in close.

“I’ve missed you carrots” he whispered into her ear before he pressed a kiss to her cheek and leant back, keeping a hold of her hands.

“You look breathtaking.” His voice was low, words only for her.

“So do you..” her voice was a low as his, he looked as handsome as ever but for some reason just being with him the nerves she had were gone.

“It’s good to see you Gilbert” Diana smiled as she joined the pair.

“And you Diana you are looking well” he nod in acknowledgment before his eyes drifted back to Anne and for the moment everyone - Anne, Gilbert, Cole and Diana were all silent.

“Shall we?” Diana asked motioning downstairs.

“Oh the party of course!” Anne gasped finally letting the music and chatter hit her, she’d been too focused on Gilbert’s lovely eyes.

Offering his arm and smile, Anne’s heart beat a little faster as she linked her hand though his arm and head downstairs, the soirée was already off with a kick, many people filled the rooms and halls.

“This is Lovely” Gilbert complimented as he took in the most beautiful sceneries.

“Now you must be the Gilbert, that has sweet Anne so happy and in the stars” Aunt Jo said with a grin before she offered a hand to Gilbert who took it and gave it a shake with a nod of his head out of respect.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am.” 

“Now aren’t we a gentleman.” She chuckled once before she offered the most lovely of flower crowns to the group. “Here we are, once for each of you.” And each took one, except for Gilbert, he didn’t know if to accept or not so Anne, she took one for him.

“Everyone wears one” she grinned and placed the flower crown on his head before adjusting her own.

“A perfect match” Diana noted, Anne hadn’t realised she’d picked a matched pair for herself and Gilbert.

“Come along Gilbert, I’ll show you the drinks” Cole offered and Anne nod her head encouragingly.

“He’s so thrilled, he’s going to have the most lovely night and especially being with you.” Diana gushed.

Anne flushed red under her freckled before she cleared her throat “oh I almost forgot, I had the cake I made delivered here last night, I’m going to check on it” she told Diana before she rushed for the kitchen to check on her Mary Cake.

Rushing into the kitchen she glanced around and went to round the corner towards the cooling room and bumped into someone.

“Oh goodness I am sorry” she rushed out and helped the woman steady her tray, though glanced up - and that glance she felt the blood rush from her face.

“B-Beth Marie...” she remembered her - clear as day one of the nastier tormentors from her time in the orphanage.

It seemed as if Beth Marie remembered her too by the look on her face - she eyed Anne and glanced over the beautiful dress marilla had made.

“Look at you raggedy Anne - playing dress up and make believe thinking you belong here with these people and that man you are with.. I don’t know how you fooled them but they will see you aren’t anything but trash.. like that little mouse .. remember that you should be cleaning these peoples shoes not parading around with them..” clearly by the cruel words she spoke, she harboured harsh feelings that Anne had been saved from such a life while she had to suffer this way.

“You’ll fall back to where you belong when these people realise how worthless and pathetic you are” Beth Marie spat.

“What is the meaning of this?” Aunt Jo had entered the kitchen and heard the last bit of the conversation.

“Return to your duties at once!” She commanded and with a nod Beth Marie slipped past.

“Bye bye mouse” she sneered at Anne as she left.

“Anne.. heavens you don’t look well” Aunt Jo pointed out but Anne couldn’t hear anything all she could hear was ringing in her ears.

Quickly she rushed past Aunt Jo and stumbled her way though the crowds bumping into people accidentally until Diana placed her hands onto Anne’s shoulders.

“Anne, my oh are you okay? You’ve gone pale as anything... Anne?!” Diana said worryingly as Anne’s eyes snapped to her own.

“I - I’m ..” Anne didn’t get any words out before she felt her knees buckle under her, Diana catching her weight before she could have a harsh fall.

“Help please - Someone fetch Gilbert!” Were the last words she heard before she passed out


	2. The good doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter little chapter from Gilbert’s point of view.

~ Gilbert ~ 

“So yes, studies are going well incredibly challenging and I wasn’t expecting that so early on but I’m quite enjoying the harder lessons, I feel like this is defiantly what I was meant to do.” Gilbert said proudly as he spoke to Cole of his studies in Toronto. 

“I suppose the only true hard part for you is being away from Anne..” Cole stated.

“Why yes that would be..” Gilbert was cut off when someone approached looking at him oddly.

“Are you Gilbert!?” The woman asked, she wore a peculiar coloured yellow, so very bright her hair twisted up into a style Gilbert had never seen before.

He gave Cole a look before he nod his head.  
“Why yes, I’m Gilbert” he confirmed.

“Please, you’ve been requested a young red headed girl has fainted” and with those words Gilbert didn’t need to hear anything else, quickly he rushed past searching in all directions until he found a small crowed gathered.

“Room, make room please!” He said as he pushed though before his heart stopped for a moment - the sight of Anne laid out on the floor with her head in Diana’s lap was one that shocked him to his core a sight he’d never wanted to see and never want to see again.

“What happened?” He asked as he knelt down, his fingers placed against her elegant, soft skinned throat to feel for a pulse.

“Oh I don’t know, she looked as pale as ever and could barely get any words out before her legs just gave in” Diana sobbed, brushing back Anne’s red locks.

“She seemed to have a confrontation with one of the server girls, the rushed out with no word, it was like she couldn’t hear a thing.” Aunt Jo said from over Gilbert’s shoulder.

“Anne needs space and a place to rest, I’ll watch over her” he nod before he lifted Anne into his arms, mindful of her head.

“I will show you the way” Diana rushed upstairs ahead of Gilbert.

“Not a worry! Not a worry out darling Anne will be okay, she’s in very good hands with our young doctor in training” Gilbert heard Aunt Jo tell the crowds who murmured away.

“Do you think she will truly be alright?” Diana asked as she opened the door to Anne’s room.

“I think whatever confrontation she’d had with whoever has left her anxious and faintly.” Gilbert placed Anne down carefully, laying her head on the pillow before checking her pulse again.

“Steady and strong, that’s a good sign a sign of health- will you fetch a cold rag for her head” He asked Diana as he checked Anne’s eyes.

It was within moments that Diana had returned back with said rag and laid it over Anne’s forehead.

“Whatever could have happened?” Diana asked with worried curiousness “I don’t even understand why she would have a confrontation unless it was sometime to do with her Mary cake?” 

“I suppose we shall have to wait and see once she wakes - you can go back go the party, I’ll wait here with Anne.. I believe once she is feeling better she will want to re-attend if it’s still going.” 

Diana hesitated but she knew Anne would be in no greater hands than Gilbert’s.

With a nod she walked back downstairs, whilst Gilbert settled into a chair beside Anne’s bed, all that could be done now, was to keep checking her pulse to feel for a steady rhythm and to wait for Anne to wake. 

He’s tried to read a book to pass the time but his eyes always ended drifting back to study Anne’s face, mapping out each freckle.


	3. Strongest person he knows

~ Anne ~

Her head pounded as she woke, she drew in a deep breath before she opened her eyes and glanced around, the room room a moment to come to memory before she glanced beside her when she heard the clear of a throat.

“Welcome back.. how are you feeling?” Gilbert?  
What on earth?

That’s when more memories flooded back, she was at Aunt Jo’s soirée and she’d seen —

“Anne?” Gilbert asked to draw her from her daydreams, moving from his chair to take the spot beside her, reaching for her hand.

“I.. I’m fine Gilbert, I’m okay.” She said with another deep breath.

“What in heavens happened Anne? What caused you to faint?” 

Swallowing, her memories went back to Beth Marie and even further to the tortures from when she was younger.

“Miss Barry said.. that you had a confrontation with a server.. was it a he? Did he hurt you?” Anne could hear the tone change in Gilbert’s voice becoming something.. different, slightly angered.

“No, no Gilbert that wasn’t it at all - /She/ use to .. torment me back at the orphanage quite horribly, tried to stifle my spirit because it was too much for them” Anne explained however vaguely.

“How?” He asked with soft carefulness and Anne glanced to him, something in her eyes just have made him regret asking. “You don’t have to tell me at all.. I don’t want to cause you..”

“It’s okay..” she assured him patting his hand as she sat herself up against the oak wood headboard.

“Beth Marie.. that’s her name she was a few years older than me, two I believe and she couldn’t stand my ... happy spirit because she didn’t have any nor did any other children there so .. they did whatever they could to break me..” 

Gilbert was already angry, she could tell by the way his fist clenched.

“One of the worst times was when she and other girls - they dragged me to the basement, no matter how much I tried to scream and cry out no one came to help but — they held me down, each arm, my braids and they held a dead mouse out to me, they put it on my face and I remember holding my breath because I didn’t want it anywhere near my mouth but it suffered a cruel fate just like I suffered at their hand and they taunted me with the poor thing..” she sighed but Anne continued on.

“They burnt my stories, Ripped the pages to shreds for me to find, they would often hide head animals such as rats, spiders, birds in my bed as a warning with notes telling me to join them, they pulled my hair each time they past me.. once they pushed me and I tumbled down the stairs”

Gilbert shook his head in disbelief, all he could do was stare he didn’t have the right words to tell her how sorry he was and he defiantly didn’t have the words for how angry he was, though he had some that would have sufficed for now.

“My stories, my imagination.. I was just too much for them.. I was different and they didn’t like it so it made me an easy target.”

“It made you strong - you are the strongest person I know Anne Shirley Cuthbert and now you are so loved by so many.. me included” he said, seriousness over his features.

Blush crept under her freckles, Giving a soft smile she leant in and pressed a small kiss to his lips however pulled back rather quickly when she heard the door click.

“Oh.. goodness me I’m sorry” Diana said rather quickly before she cleared her throat.  
“I was just checking to see how you were progressing with your faint spell” she said hesitating in the doorway.

“Oh I’m fine Diana, I’ll be down in a moment” Anne assured and could see our of the corner of her eye how much Gilbert wanted to say how bad of an idea that was and that she should rest but there was no stopping Anne Shirley cuthbert.

“O-okay..” Diana nod before she left the room.

“Anne..” Gilbert began to say as she swung her legs out of the bed, fixing her hair and dress.

“I know exactly what you are going to say Gilbert Blythe, however I’ll have a doctor present full time so really I think I’ll be okay.” She said with a joking smile, hoping to put him at ease and she could see it was working. 

“Come on.. I’ve missed so much already I Imagine” she stood and took his arm, not letting on that she had a slight sway of the head.

Gilbert was cautious but he began the decent down the stairs alongside Anne.


End file.
